newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kosmiczny rajd rowerowy
Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki Odcinek 4 - Kosmiczny rajd rowerowy Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Powtórki z Rozrywki. Zawodnicy musieli stawić czoło zestawowi miniwyzwań, podczas których po raz kolejny mieli okazję wykazać się sprytem, inteligencją, umiejętnościami przetrwania nagłego ataku groźnej choroby... oraz brakiem tych wszystkich umiejętności. Powitaliśmy dwójkę nowych zawodników, i pożegnaliśmy jedną 'starą', której najwyraźniej trochę odbiło. Jak tym razem potoczą się losy drużyn? Przekonacie się właśnie tu, i właśnie teraz w Totalnej... Porażce... Powtórrrrrce z Rozrrrrrrrywki! ''Intro '' I wanna be famous - Ja chciałbym być sławny'' Kamera wyskakuje zza skał, druga wynurza się z wody, trzecia wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, czwarta zza kartonowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę Pahkitew. W lesie Keith i Selena ścigają się, a sędziuje im Max ubrany jak arbiter. Keith robi wślizg i Selena się przewraca, na co Max reaguje gwizdkiem. Nieco dalej stoi Emily i przewraca oczami na widok tego co się dzieje. Na plaży Carly, Claire, Alice i Tracey opalają się. Nigel stoi i patrzy smutny, po czym odwraca się i patrzy jak Matt i Dakotha siłują się na rękę. Bartek i Cour pływają, a Rico uczy Jimmy'ego łowić ryby. Kiedy Jimmy wreszcie coś złapał, okazuje się że to gacie Cour'a. Cour patrzy wkurzony na Jimmy'ego, a Rico się śmieje i klepie kolegę po plecach w stylu "dobra robota". Nieco dalej, na plaży stoją Jacob, Sodie i Omega. Jacob ciągle coś gada i się śmieje, a Sodie śpiewa i nadlatują pączki. Omega łapie dwa z nich, jednego wpycha do ust Jacoba, drugiego Sodie. Robi "kciuka w górę" do kamery i uśmiecha się. Kamera przechyla się w górę, pokazując słońce, które szybko się przesuwa i na jego miejscu pokazuje się księżyc. Kamera przechyla się w dół, gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy ognisku i śpiewają. Kamera oddala się ukazując napis Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki. Domek Gnomów Claire maluje paznokcie, Jackie cyka jedno selfie za drugim, a Selena bije worek treningowy. Tracey śpi, a chłopaków nie ma w środku. '''Jackie: Tak... cudownie! Robi jeszcze jedno. Jackie: Jestem BOSKA! I kolejne. Jackie: '''A za to cudo to ja na pewno dostanę 5 miliardów polubień! '''Claire: Kurczę, aż tyle? Ja tam się cieszę, gdy mam 100 i tyle mi wystarczy. Jackie: Serio, ty? Z twoją urodą? Claire: '''Taka uroda... ty to przynajmniej masz się czym poszczycić. '''Jackie: '''Przecież jesteś piękna dziewczyno! Spójrz na siebie! A tamto ostatnie wyzwanie z makijażem... no bomba. '''Claire: '''Dzięki, to miłe... weź mnie przytul. Jackie przytula Claire. '''Claire(PZ): Poprzedni sezon to mentalna tortura. Na moich oczach rozpadł się związek, a teraz jestem w innej drużynie... Selena: '''Dziewczyny, wygląd wyglądem, ale wiecie, że w tym programie trzeba być w formie. '''Selena(PZ): Powinnam pomyśleć o jakimś sojuszu. Nie ufam chłopakom, ani Tracey. Claire i Jackie wprawdzie obie są nowe, ale jak dotąd są spoko. Czemu by nie... Podchodzi do nich. Selena: To co, w formie drogie panie? Dzisiaj też musimy wygrać. Mogę na was liczyć? Jackie: '''No pewnie! Uśmiech! Jackie robi selfie z Claire i Seleną. Selena wraca do okładania worka. '''Selena: '''Więc pamiętajcie. Głowa do góry i pozytywne myślenie. Wygramy to! Uderzyła z wielką siłą, budząc Tracey. '''Tracey: Co do... możesz z łaski swojej CISZEJ walić w ten cholerny worek?! Selena przestała i spojrzała na nią dziwnie. Tak samo Claire i Jackie. Tracey(PZ): No dobra... może trochę za ostro zareagowałam. Spróbuję to naprawić. Tracey: Kurczę, sory. Koszmar miałam... Tracey(PZ): To nie było mądre posunięcie. Te 3 na pewno mają już jakiś sojusz. A z drugiej strony są chłopaki, którzy na pewno też już coś wywęszyli i działają razem. Więc jestem na wylocie... dopóki czegoś nie wykombinuję, muszę dopilnować, żebyśmy nie przegrywali. Następna scena, gdzieś w lesie. Rico: Słuchaj, jest nas mało w tej drużynie, a dziewczyny już pewnie się pozmawiały. Powinniśmy przy najbliższej okazji wywalić jedną z nich. Jimmy: '''Jak chcesz to zrobić? Z matematycznego punktu widzenia nas jest dwóch, one cztery. W najlepszym wypadku mamy szansę na potrójny remis. '''Rico: Nie, jeśli skłócimy te gruchające gołąbki. Jimmy: Nie jestem typem łotra. Ty też nie. Rico: '''Nie lubię gdy się o tym gada. Selena jest groźna, ale dobrze robi wyzwania. Musimy ją zostawić. Jackie? Robi za fanservice, niech zostanie. Claire albo Tracey. '''Jimmy: '''Nie Claire. '''Rico: A ja myślałem, żeby Tracey przeciągnąć na naszą stronę. Jimmy: Tracey jest zła, patrzę na nią i już to wiem. Rico: '''No, czyli będzie idealna. To co, Claire? '''Jimmy: '''Ale... '''Rico: '''No jak? '''Jimmy: Na razie może skupmy się na wygrywaniu wyzwań ok? Rico: '''No niech będzie. Jaskinia Młotów Cour siedzi w ciemnym kącie. Patrzy, jak na zewnątrz Matt robi pompki. '''Cour(PZ): On mnie WKURZA! Jest wszędzie, chce wszystkiego dla siebie... i ma się za nie wiem kogo! Muszę się go jakoś pozbyć. Potrzebna mi nowa strategia. Matt przerywa. Matt: Szeregowy! Cour natychmiast udaje, że śpi. Matt: Szeregowy Jacob! Jacob wybiega z jaskini. Jacob: '''Jestem, generale! '''Matt: '''Przybyliście za późno. Padnijcie i 50 pompek. '''Jacob: Ale... Matt: 100! Jacob jęknął i zaczął robić pompki. Matt: Żwawiej, nie ociągać się! Jacob: '''Dlaczego dziewczyny nie muszą? '''Matt: Ich zadaniem będzie podnosić nasze morale. A Cour... Cour, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wstał i pobiegł. Cour: 'Jestem, generale! '''Matt: '''Gdzie wyście byli, jeśli można wiedzieć? Cour bez słowa zaczął robić pompki. '''Matt: 'Żołnierzu, co wy robicie? '''Cour: Wykonuję wasze polecenia generale! Matt: Cóż... hmmm dobrze. Matt(PZ): '''Sama moja obecność wystarczyła, by męski odsetek tego oddziału poczuł ducha dyscypliny. Mam silne przeczucie, że wygramy dzisiejszą bitwę. '''Cour(PZ): '''No więc tak. Nie mogę być kapitanem? To będę drugi u koryta. To kwestia czasu, nim pierwszy drugiemu ustąpi. Dakotha i Emily siedzą w jaskini i przyglądają się tym ćwiczeniom. '''Dakotha: '''A temu co odwaliło? '''Emily: '''Cała trójka ma kuku na muniu. '''Dakotha: '''Hehe, racja. Wyciąga pięść. '''Dakotha: Jesteś wporzo. Emily przybija żółwika. U Ronaldo pod gołym niebem Carly budzi się obolała. Carly: Więc to tak śpi się na ziemi... Omega: Drugi odcinek z rzędu... ty przynajmniej robisz to po raz pierwszy. Patrzą na Kevina, który uśmiecha się przez sen. Kevin: Królestwo Niebieskie jest takie piękne... Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, nadal śpiąc. Omega: Dziwak... Carly: '''E tam, po prostu jest bardzo religijny. '''Omega: '''Ale do wyzwań to on się nie nadaje. Jeśli dzisiaj ZNOWU przegramy, on musi wypaść. '''Carly: '''Niestety masz rację. Dzisiaj na świecie nie ma miejsca dla religii. '''Omega: Chyba dla chrześcijaństwa. Bo muzułmanie czują się fantastycznie. Carly: '''Tej zarazy wszędzie pełno. '''Omega: '''Też fakt, wszędzie przychodzą jak do siebie i robią burdel... zaraz, czemu my w ogóle rozmawiamy o religiach? '''Carly: A o czym chcesz? Może o chłopakach? Omega: Zawsze. Mój Ambrosio jest cudowny. Szkoda, że tu go nie ma. Carly: Też kiedyś kogoś miałam... ale nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. Zdrajca... Omega: Zdradził cię?! Carly: '''Było nam razem dobrze, ale to przeszłość. '''Omega: Wiesz jaki jest lek na złamane serce? Nowy facet. Carly: Serio, nie... Omega: A jednak. W naszej drużynie jest ich trzech, wybierz sobie kogoś. Chociaż... wyboru wielkiego nie masz. Kevin: (nadal przez sen) Chwalcie łąki umajone... góry doliny zielone... Omega: '''Keith odpada, to prostak. Ale jest jeszcze Nigel. '''Carly: Drugi David. Nie, dziękuję. Omega: '''Nie jestem pewna, ale on miał chyba problem o innym podłożu. '''Carly: Stara śpiewka. Jest dziewczyna, jest dziewczyna. Są dwie, on chce obie. Bigamista jeden. Tak się nie da. Omega: '''Na pewno nie chodziło o to... Następna scena, trochę dalej w lesie. Keith podciąga się na gałęzi jak na drążku. Pod drugim drzewem leży Nigel i patrzy. '''Keith: Dwieście czterdzieści osiem... dwieście czterdzieści dziewięć... dwieście pięćdziesiąt! Zeskoczył. Keith: '''Tak się dba o kondychę. A ty? Nigel wstał i wzruszył ramionami. Wdrapał się na drzewo, chwycił się gałęzi i nadal bez słowa zaczął się podciągać dwa razy szybciej niż Keith. Keith otworzył szeroko usta ze zdumienia. '''Keith(PZ): Dobra, poważnie. JAK ON TO ROBI? Muszę się dowiedzieć. Nigel, spojrzawszy na zdumionego Keith'a, przerwał. Nigel: '''A tobie co? Keith potrząsnął głową. '''Keith: '''Yyy... nic nic, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. '''Keith(PZ): '''Kurczę, nie spodziewałem się tego. Muszę go zatrzymać przy sobie, bo jest zagrożeniem. I muszę zdobyć od niego info, jak być w takiej formie. '''Nigel: '''Starczy tego dobrego, bo jeszcze się załamiesz. Zeskoczył. '''Keith: Dobra, gadaj. Jakim cudem jesteś taki silny? Nigel: Gdybyś przeszedł przez takie bagno jak ja, wiedziałbyś. I też byś taki był. Nigel(PZ): Wydostałem się z piekła i nie będę o tym gadał. Tyle w temacie, wy widzieliście co miało miejsce. Wyzwanie Chris: Witam was ponownie w ten piękny dzień. Piękny dla mnie, okrutny dla was. Jednakże dziś przejdziemy do historii, bowiem dziś sięgniecie gwiazd! Ponownie. Jimmy: Eee Chris, jesteśmy dopiero w drugim sezonie z tobą, a niektórzy stąd nawet dopiero w pierwszym. Nikt z nas nie pamięta wyzwania w kosmosie. Chris: Ale ja je pamiętam, i to się liczy! Dziś do tego powracamy. Zapraszam za mną. Następna scena, plaża. Chris: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Wyciągnął pilot i nacisnął guzik. Z ziemi wyrosła ogromna rakieta. Kamera się oddala by pokazać, jak duża ona jest. Chris: (echo) To największy model jaki udało nam się znaleźć w 3 dni! Dwie mewy lecąc uderzyły w czubek rakiety i spadły w dół. Kamera wraca do Chrisa i reszty. Chris: '''Pierwsza część wyzwania jest następująca: Każda drużyna wyznacza dwie osoby. '''Matt: Panie, zajmiecie się tym? Dakotha: Dakotha rozwali ten kawał złomu! Emily: Whatever... Chris: '''Wspaniale. Wyzwanie będzie składało się z trzech części, więc u Ronaldo i Młotów jedna osoba będzie musiała brać udział w dwóch częściach. Jest jeden warunek - każdy musi wziąć udział w przynajmniej jednej części, inaczej cała drużyna przegra. '''Emily: Ok, ale nie chcę być już w późniejszych częściach. Matt: '''Masz to załatwione. '''Keith: No drużyno, to kto idzie ze mną? Może ty, Nigel? Znam twoje możliwości... Nigel: Dooobra. Selena: Od nas idę ja. Kto idzie ze mną? Claire: Ja mogę. Czuję, że mam szczęście. Chris: '''Więc składy mamy już pełne. Waszym zadaniem jest wdrapać się na sam szczyt, do środka tej rakiety. Gdy już będziecie na miejscu, czeka was ostra jazda w dół, bo będziecie musieli dostać się na dół i otworzyć dolny właz, żeby pozostali mogli wejść. Para, która będzie pierwsza, wygrywa tę część wyzwania. Jesteście gotowi? Następna scena. '''Chris: Iii... start! Keith i Nigel zaczęli się szybko wspinać po drabinach, Dakotha dobrze sobie radziła, a Emily średnio. Selena zasuwała w górę jak szalona, Claire też się trochę ociągała. Claire: To był jednak kiepski pomysł... Jimmy(PZ): Dobrze, że się nie zgłosiłem. Nie wiem czy miałem lęk wysokości, ale w tej chwili już na pewno mam. Selena: No dalej, tylko nie patrz w dół... Chris: '''(megafon) Patrzenie w dół jest wysoce niewskazane na tej wysokości, tak jak i wspominanie o patrzeniu w dół! He he he... '''Claire: AAARGH, naprawdę musiałeś?! Keith: I jak, trzymasz się? Nigel: Jasne. A ty? Keith: Pełen luz. Dakotha: DAKOTHA WAS DOPADNIE! Emily: Nie świruj tylko właź... Kevin patrzy na nich z dołu. Kevin: Pomódlmy się za nich. Tracey: Idź pomódl się z rekinami. Rico: No dalej, na co czekacie tam na górze? Wyzwanie samo się nie wygra! Selena: '''Może chcesz się zamienić? '''Rico: Nie, dzięki. Omega: Całkiem dobrze sobie radzą... nie uważasz Carly? Carly: Chyba są w swoim żywiole. Mają wprawę. Keith i Nigel pierwsi dostali się na szczyt. Keith: Tak! Piątka! High five Keith'a i Nigela. Chłopaki ruszyli na dół. Dakotha dostała się w tym czasie na szczyt. Dakotha: WRRRRR! To nie fair! W złości kopnęła pozostałe drabiny, strącając Emily, Selenę i Claire. Chris: (megafon) Ha ha, to było dobre! Wygląda na to że Gnomy będą najgorsze w tym wyzwaniu! Tracey(PZ): Niedobrze... W tym czasie Keith i Nigel zbiegają ze schodów wewnątrz rakiety. Keith: Zwycięstwo jest nasze! Nigel: Czas już był najwyższy. Dakotha patrzy w dół na schody i wpada w jeszcze większą wściekłość. Jej wygląd zaczyna się zmieniać. Dakothazoid: Nadchodzę, FRAJERZY! Skoczyła ze schodów i zaczęła się toczyć jak wielka kula, która niszczy wszystko. (bez skojarzeń...) Nigel: '''Ty, słyszałeś coś? '''Keith: Niby co? Nigel: Jakby coś spadało ze schodów... o rany! Nigel zrobił unik, a wtedy Dakothazoid rozpędzona wpadła na Keith'a i spadała dalej razem z nim. Nigel: Rany, co się wyrabia w tym show... Keith wbił się w wewnętrzną ścianę rakiety, zostawiając ślad, a Dakothazoid wywaliła właz z jego pierwotnego miejsca, i gdy była już na zewnątrz, była znowu sobą. Dakotha: ... wygrałam? Chris: '''Wygrywają Młoty Pneumatyczne! Młoty się cieszą. '''Chris: '''Ale, ponieważ ich ekipa jest niekompletna, mają remis z Team Ronaldo, a Zielone Gnomy są ostatnie. Młoty jęczą. '''Cour: Przynajmniej byliśmy pierwsi. Matt: Dokładnie. Pierwsi będą pierwszymi. Rico: Yyy... chyba inaczej to brzmiało. Selena wygrzebała się ze szczątków drabin. Selena: W ogóle... dzięki za pomoc. Rico: Ależ proszę uprzejmie. Wtedy reszta Gnomów podeszła do tej sterty, gdzie leżała nieprzytomna Claire. Emily: A na mnie to już nikt nie zwraca uwagi? ... Wstała. Chris podszedł do Gnomów. Chris: '''Kurczę, będzie potrzebna karetka. Wyciągnął komórkę i wystukał numer. '''Chris: '''Chefie, mamy problem. Przez komórkę było słychać standardowe "Mmmmhmmm" Chefa, po czym Chris się rozłączył. Następna scena. Tyłem podjeżdża karetka. Wychodzi z niej Chef ubrany jak pielęgniarka i kładzie Claire na nosze. Tylne drzwi karetki się otwierają i wyskakuje stamtąd stażysta, który pomaga Chefowi wnieść Claire do środka. Karetka odjeżdża, nawet mimo faktu, że Chef nie zdążył zasiąść za kierownicą. '''Chris: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie poleci nam oglądalność z tego powodu. '''Tracey: Co ty Chris, takie akcje właśnie ją zwiększają. Chris: Mówisz poważnie? Chyba zaczynam cię lubić. Carly: '''Rety... wy tak na serio? Jej życie was w ogóle nie obchodzi? '''Omega: Właśnie? Chris: To jest walka o utrzymanie się na antenie. Dobra, przechodzimy do wyzwania numer dwa! Ale najpierw naradźcie się i wyznaczcie ochotników. Następna scena. Selena: Gnomy, musimy to wygrać. Dla niej. Kto idzie ze mną na kolejne wyzwanie? Jimmy: '''Wiesz co, ty może lepiej odpocznij, też jesteś po upadku. '''Selena: Nie potrzebuję odpoczynku... Złapała się rękami za głowę. Jimmy: Właśnie widzę. Mogę kolejną część wziąć na siebie. Kto idzie ze mną? Jackie? Tracey? Rico? Rico: Jak ty idziesz, to i ja idę. Przypilnuję, żebyś nie nawalił. Selena: '''Niech wam będzie. '''Jimmy(PZ): Drużyna nam się wali, dwie osoby mają ciężki uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Musimy jakoś dobrnąć do końca, przynajmniej na drugie miejsce. Jackie(PZ): Rety, to było straszne... oby doszła do siebie prędko. ---- Matt: '''Od nas ja. Kto ze mną. '''Cour&Jacob: Ja mogę! Matt: Cour, dajcie szeregowemu szansę. Cour: Spoko. Cour(PZ): '''Jeszcze nie macie pojęcia, co was trafi. Pójdę na ostatnie wyzwanie. ---- '''Kevin: Sporo ofiar... to będzie kolejna noc żarliwej modlitwy. Team Ronaldo patrzą na Keith'a, który siedzi pod drzewem i lekko kiwa głową. Keith: (mamrocze) To tylko niegroźna kontuzja trenerze, jutro będę wpoooo... (zemdlał) Nigel: Dobra, mogę iść drugi raz. Ale kto pójdzie ze mną? Omega: Ekhem. Szturchnęła Carly. Carly: Co? Omega: Patrz, jest ochotniczka! Mruga do Carly. Omega: Trzymam kciuki. Carly: '''Emmm... ---- '''Chris: Okej, widzę, że już wybraliście. No to posłuchajcie. Na pokładzie tej rakiety macie sporo zbędnego szmelcu. Zadaniem wyznaczonych osób będzie skonstruowanie z nich tandemów, na których przejadą się ostatnie osoby w ramach ostatniej części wyzwania. Rico: Banał. Matt: '''Łatwizna. '''Nigel: Czy ja wiem... spróbować można. Chris: Za to wyzwanie nie ma dodatkowych punktów. Reszta jest w międzyczasie wolna, ale pomaganie wyznaczonym osobom grozi eliminacją całej drużyny. Czy to jasne? Dobra, zaczynajcie. Następna scena. Jimmy i Rico pracują i rozmawiają. Jimmy: Nigdy nie składałem wcześniej środka transportu. Rico: No widzisz, to masz okazję. Podaj mi to. Jimmy: Ok... Rico: '''Claire prawdopodobnie po dzisiejszym sama wypadnie, więc my może skupmy się na Tracey. '''Jimmy: To już trochę lepszy wybór wiesz... Tracey: Nie radzę. Rico: '''Hę? Tracey podchodzi do nich. '''Rico: Idź stąd, zanim Chris nas posądzi, że nam pomagasz. Tracey: Wierz mi, nie chcecie się mnie pozbyć. Możecie potem tego żałować. A ja chętnie pomogę pozbyć się kogo innego. Rico: Hmmm, tak sądzisz? A czemu mamy ci wierzyć? Tracey podnosi ręce do góry. Tracey: '''Patrz, jestem sama. Żadnych podsłuchów, zero broni. A tym bardziej sojuszników. '''Rico: '''Hmmm, niech będzie. Ale teraz spadaj, bo na serio Chris nas zdyskwalifikuje. '''Tracey: Już mnie nie ma. Pobiegła gdzieś. Tracey(PZ): No, teraz mam przeciwwagę. Jak przestaną mi być potrzebni, wywalę jednego po drugim. Jimmy: '''Ej, ty na serio jej zaufałeś? '''Rico: Odbiło ci? Mam trochę inne plany. Ale o nich później, teraz trzeba wygrać wyzwanie. ---- Matt: '''Dobra, teraz przytrzymaj ramę a ja włożę tę część z tamtej strony. '''Jacob: Robi się. Jacobowi wyślizgnęła się rama i wszystko zwaliło się na Matt'a. Matt: Co wy wyprawiacie, żołnierzu?! Chcecie mnie zabić czy co? Jacob: Nie mam pojęcia co się stało, serio. Za drzewem stoi Cour. Cour: 'He he he... ''Retrospekcja. '''Cour: Ej stary, widziałem jak robiłeś pompki. Szacun. Jacob: Hehe, dzięks. Pompowałem szybciej niż kierowca flaka Jelcza. Hehe. Cour: Tia, dobra robota. Jacob: Ale ty też sobie nieźle radziłeś. Cour: 'Wiadomo, obaj wymiatamy. Piona, stary! Mocno przybił piątkę oburącz z Jacobem. Dłonie miał wysmarowane mydłem. ''Koniec retrospekcji. Cour spojrzał na swoje ręce. '''Cour: Ten jeden raz w życiu będą czyste. Powąchał. Zemdliło go. Matt: '''Skup się i zrób coś dobrze. Potrafisz? '''Jacob: '''Jasne, potrafię. Nie wiem co się dzisiaj dzieje. '''Matt: Będziesz miał okazję zrehabilitować się i reprezentować nas jako drugi pilot. Jacob: Yeah! Matt: '''Ale ten z tyłu. Cour ci pomoże. '''Jacob: Super, lubię Cour'a. Cour(PZ): '''Ja też was lubię, he he he... ---- Nigel robi wszystko sam, a Carly stoi nad nim. '''Carly: Na pewno nie chcesz pomocy? Nigel: Nie męcz się, jakoś to ogarnę. Carly: Mieliśmy współpracować... Nigel: '''No dobrze... Pokazał jej pewien szczegół. '''Nigel: Tutaj musimy wcisnąć hamulce. Przytrzymam, a ty to zrób ok? Carly: Dobra. Nigel: Nooo, całkiem nieźle. Carly: Dzięki... wyglądasz, jakbyś się na tym znał. Nigel: Ja? No co ty, robię to pierwszy raz. Carly: '''Poważnie? '''Nigel: '''Yep. '''Carly: To nieźle. Nigel: Potem będzie łańcuch... to już brudna robota, zostawię ją dla siebie. Carly zauważyła Omegę za drzewem. Carly: Ok, a ja zaraz wracam. Muszę za potrzebą. Nigel: Spoko. Pobiegła do niej. Omega: I co? Carly: Większość montuje sam, teraz zakłada łańcuch i nie chce, żebym się brudziła. Omega: Ooo, no widzisz? Podobasz mu się. Carly: Eee tam, po prostu jest prawdziwym mężczyzną. Omega: Bierz, póki ciepłe. No, ja znikam. Do roboty. Carly(PZ): Uparła się jak osioł. Chyba swojego jej brakuje, to innych swata. ---- Następna scena. Tandemy są już gotowe. Chris: Dobrze, widzę tu nie tak złe maszyny. Może jednak jesteście do czegoś zdolni. Matt(PZ): Po początkowych trudnościach udało nam się zapanować nad tymi wszystkimi częściami. Nadal mam jednak pewne wątpliwości co do jakości pracy Jacoba. Jackie: Ciekawe jak tam w szpitalu... Następna scena, namiot szpitalny na wyspie. Claire leży w gipsie, jest podłączona do aparatury. Oscyloskop pokazuje, że serce bije w normie. Na przeciwko niej na łóżku szpitalnym siedzi Keith. Obok siedzi Selena, która przykłada sobie worek lodu do głowy. Keith: Frank, obiecaj mi, że nie wpuścisz ani jednej piłki w tym sezonie. Chef: Leż spokojnie, podróbo Beckhama. Keith: Też nie lubię siedzieć na rezerwie. Chef: KŁADŹ SIĘ POWIEDZIAŁEM! Siłą położył go na łóżku. Selena: Proszę, ciszej! Keith: Dobrze trenerze, posiedzę na ławce... Usnął. Chef odwrócił się i spojrzał na Claire. Chef: Słuchaj, mała. Smutna muzyka. Chef: '''Wiem, że ten upadek był bolesny, ale musisz wyzdrowieć. Muzyka przestaje grać. '''Chef: Bo nie chcę stracić pracy. Albo iść do sądu. Jestem kucharzem, a nie politykiem! Zbliżenie kamery na oczy Claire. Otwiera je. Zbliżenie na zdziwioną twarz Chefa. Następna scena, jakiś budynek. Wszyscy są wewnątrz, w ogromnym pomieszczeniu udekorowanym jak przestrzeń kosmiczna. Chris: '''Jesteście gotowi? '''Kevin: '''Nie brałem jeszcze udziału. Pan Bóg poprowadzi mnie do zwycięstwa, mnie i moją drużynę! '''Omega: Oł noł... Jackie: Nieprawda, to my wygramy prawda Tracey? Selfie na szczęście! Zrobiła je. Jacob: Damy radę, generale! Idziemy po nasze zwycięstwo, Cour! Cour: Się rozumie. He he he... Omega: Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz się bawić w Ojca Mateusza, to przynajmniej się postaraj ok? Kevin: Damy radę, Bóg nam pomoże. Chris: Będziecie musieli ścigać się po wyznaczonej trasie, która oczywiście łatwą nie będzie. Pierwsi na mecie wygrywają. Natomiast jeśli sprawa tyczy się ostatniego miejsca, wygląda to następująco. Wyciągnął notes i zaczął czytać. Chris: W sumie... sytuacja z punktami jest u was taka, że to wyzwanie i tak może przesądzić o wszystkim. Wyrzuca notes. Chris: Więc pierwsi wygrywają całe wyzwanie, a ostatni poślą kogoś do domu. Czy to jasne? No. Następna scena. Chris: Na miejsca... gotowi... start! Zawodnicy ruszyli. Na pierwszym miejscu są Młoty, na drugim Gnomy, na trzecim Ronaldo. Omega: No rusz się! Kevin: ... i zaprowadź mnie do żywota wiecznego, amen. Możemy ruszać. Omega: '''W końcu! '''Cour: Co się dzieje, dlaczego zwalniamy? Gnomy wyprzedziły Młoty. Tracey: '''Frajerzy, ha ha ha! '''Cour(PZ): Zgadza się, pomajstrowałem trochę przy rowerze, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Jacob: '''Nie wiem ale musimy coś zrobić! Przygazuj! '''Cour(PZ): Ale wtedy ech... przypomniałem sobie o rampie. Cour: Łoooł... Jackie i Tracey przejechały przez rampę i bezpiecznie wylądowały po drugiej stronie. Cour i Jacob również wjechali, lecieli nad wodą... i zderzyli się, bo wylądowali za nisko i spadli do wody. Matt: CO? Jak to możliwe?! (facepalm) Cour&Jacob: '''AAAAA! Pływają w wodzie. '''Jacob: Super, znowu woda. Cour: Przegraliśmy przez ciebie! Nie umiesz składać rowerów! Jacob: '''Składałem go z Matt'em! '''Cour: Zarzucasz coś generałowi? Cour(PZ): Idę po was. He he he... Omega: '''Jesteśmy ostatni, dzięki znowu Kevin. '''Kevin: Nie martw się, coś na to poradzimy. Wyciągnął butelkę z wodą święconą. (ciekawe skąd?) Włożył do niej palec i pokropił tandem jak kropidłem, po czym sam się napił. Omega: Co ty wyczyniasz? Kevin: Zobaczysz. Nagle przyspieszyli. Unikanie wszystkich pułapek po drodze stało się proste. Wyrzutnia komet się zacięła, zapadnia otworzyła się za późno, a ściana-planeta, która miała wyrosnąć z zaskoczenia z podłogi, miała wielką dziurę, przez którą dało się przejechać. Jackie: Wygramy to! Tracey: To patrz przed siebie i pilnuj, by tak zostało. Unik! Dziewczyny zrobiły unik przed serią piłek w kształcie komet z wyrzutni. Jackie: Kurczę, blisko było... Tracey: '''UWAŻAJ! Jakieś urządzenie rozlało olej tuż przed nimi. '''Tracey: Omiń to, omiń! Jackie: JAK... AAAA! Gnomy wjechały na plamę oleju i wywróciły się 200 metrów od mety. Tracey(PZ): '''(jest cała czarna) TAK BLISKO... '''Jackie: (też jest cała czarna) Jestem taka brudna i ohydna! FUUUU! Jackie(PZ): Jak ja się teraz wyczyszczę, cały świat mnie taką ogląda! Kamera przeskakuje do Chrisa i reszty. Chris: '''Wygląda na to, że nikt nie zaliczy tego wyzwania. '''Nigel: '''Pewien jesteś? Spójrz tam! Na rampę z wielką prędkością wjechała drużyna Ronaldo w składzie Kevin i Omega. '''Omega: '''W imię Ojca, i Syna... Kevin odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął. '''Kevin: '''I Ducha Świętego! Prędkość, z jaką wjechali na rampę, była tak duża, że jeszcze długo lecieli w powietrzu. Przelecieli nad wodą, nad pułapkami i nad plamą oleju. Cour i Jacob patrzą zdumieni, Jackie płacze, a Tracey jest wkurzona. Nigel i Carly się cieszą. Kevin i Omega przekraczają linię mety. '''Chris: '''Team Ronaldo wygrywa! Drugie miejsce zajmują Gnomy, a ostatnie Młoty, niestety. Dzisiaj znowu kogoś wywalą. '''Matt(PZ): Jak mój oddział mógł mnie zawieść? ZNOWU? Cour(PZ): '''Teraz czas wcielić kolejną część planu w życie. Ceremonia eliminacji '''Chris: Młoty Pneumatyczne, bijecie się z drużyną Ronaldo o tytuł najlepszej i najgorszej drużyny. Przy was Zielone Gnomy to taka nijaka drużyna, bo ciągle na drugim miejscu. Zagłosowaliście. A bezpieczni są... . . . Emily, . . . Matt, . . . i Cour. Dakotha i Jacob, jesteście zagrożeni. Dakotha, w wyniku nieopisanej agresji spowodowałaś wypadek, w którym ranne zostały 4 osoby, w tym jedna z twojej własnej drużyny. Jacob, trochę nawaliłeś podczas jednego z dwóch wyzwań. Osoba, która zostaje w grze to... . . . . . . . . . . . . Dakotha. Jacob: C... co? Ale czemu ja? Cour: '''Trzeba było nie sabotować drużyny. '''Jacob: Że niby ja? To ty, wstrętny oszuście! Cour: Ja? Zabawne. Dowód? Jacob: Jesteś zgniły jak wnętrze Neoplana. Mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłeś! Spojrzał na Matt'a. Jacob: Zdrajca, nie generał. Matt: Masz mi coś do zarzucenia, dezerterze? Słyszałem, że kwestionujesz moje metody przewodzenia. Jacob: Ciekawe od kogo, od niego? Matt: '''Nie ujawniam źródeł informacji. '''Chris: *ziew* Chefie, zabierz go stąd wreszcie. Chef złapał Jacoba pod pachę i go zabrał. ---- Cour(PZ): Żegnaj. Dakotha(PZ): Koleś zje*ał. Emily(PZ): Wariatka z niej... Jacob(PZ): On mnie sabotował, jestem pewien! Matt(PZ): Zawiodłem się na tobie, żołnierzu. ---- Stażysta przyprowadził Claire na wózku inwalidzkim. Claire: Co do... gdzie ja jestem? Zostawcie mnie! Stażysta: Wygląda na to, że ma jakiś mentalny uraz. Chris: '''E tam, to przejdzie niedługo. Prawda? Stażysta wzruszył ramionami i poszedł. Chris podchodzi do Claire. '''Chris: Słyszysz mnie? Musisz podpisać dokument, na mocy którego zrzekasz się odszkodowania i postępowania sądowego. Claire: Odejdź ode mnie! Splunęła mu w twarz. Chris: Kurczę, nie w twarz! Młoty się śmieją. Muszla Wstydu Chris: Ostatnie słowo, Jacob? Jacob: Cour i Matt to zdrajcy. Zdrajcyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...! Został spłukany. Chris: No cóż, kolejna osoba wyrzucona. Kto odpadnie i przepadnie? Kto dozna kolejnej kontuzji? A kto ją spowoduje? Przekonacie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Powtórrrrrrrrrrki z Rozrrrrrrrrrrywki! KONIEC Kategoria:TP:PZR - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125